


Strangers

by harukirin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Fukuroudani, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, One Shot, Partners to Lovers, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Content, Smut, Songfic, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukirin/pseuds/harukirin
Summary: Two teams. Two members. Secretly friends with benefits. Little did they know they both are in love with each other and are too afraid to confess.Inspired by the song Strangers by Halsey feat. Lauren Jauregui.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 44





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This one shot was posted in my Wattpad account since last 2017 so please expect this fanfiction to be cringy as hell. Thank you for reading though haha.

_ He doesn't kiss me on the mouth anymore.  _ Kuroo thought. It's been five months since they've been friends with benefits, ever since they've seen each other at the practice match where Nekoma came to Miyagi.

Little did the others know that Kuroo comes to Miyagi only to visit Tsukishima or he is visited by Tsukishima to hang out or... do the deed.

It was their third time doing practice matches with Karasuno, much to Kuroo's happiness, since they'll be staying in Tokyo for the whole weekend.

Tsukishima, who is known to be cold and salty, smiled as he was thinking about seeing Kuroo.

"Why are you thinking about, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked, looking at his best friend.

"None of your business," Tsukishima grumbled.

"Sorry, Tsukki." Yamaguchi laughed awkwardly and looked at the window.

An hour later, they finally arrived in Nekoma High School, where they are staying for the week.

The team got out of the bus and was greeted by the Nekoma Volleyball Team.

"Welcome back, Karasuno!" The Nekoma team greeted.

"Glad to be here!" The Karasuno team replied.

The team captains, Daichi and Kuroo, shook hands and greeted to each other.

"Hey Tsukki!" Kuroo winked at Tsukishima, which made him red for a second. "Hey hey hey! Good to see you again Tsukki!" Bokuto suddenly appeared, followed by Akaashi, who scolded Bokuto who was so noisy.

_ He doesn't look me in the eyes anymore _ . Kuroo thought.

"H-hey." He greeted coldly. Good thing he wasn't blushing anymore.

"I invited the Fukuroudani team too." Kuroo smiled at Daichi, who nodded and replied a "Much better, we can practice more."

▪▪▪

After they had their 4-set practice match, in which Nekoma won two times and Karasuno also won twice and Fukuroudani won thrice, it was time for dinner, thanks to the coaches and managers. They all went to the field, where they made barbecue, and a bonfire afterwards.

As usual, dinner was loud, thanks to Karasuno plus Bokuto. Poor Akaashi kept scolding Bokuto for being noisy, but gave up and didn't talk to Bokuto, which made Bokuto 'activate' his emo-mode.

Later on, they were all gathered in the bonfire, some of the coaches told random stories about their past volleyball experiences, Hinata listening while playing with Kageyama's fingers. Suga was resting his head on Daichi's shoulders while listening to the coaches and whispering sweet nothings. The rest were talking to each other while laughing if the coaches say something funny.

"I'll be going to bed first, see you tomorrow. Excuse me." Tsukishima excused himself and walked towards where they are staying the night.

Kuroo was worried about Tsukishima so he excused himself too. Fortunately, none of them were smelling something fishy about the two.

Before Tsukishima could enter the building, he heard his name.

"Hey, Tsukki!" Kuroo ran towards Tsukishima.

"Hey." He greeted flatly.

Kuroo observed the environment first before leaning towards Tsukishima. "I missed you,"

Tsukishima dodged the kiss, which made Kuroo frown. "What's wrong?"

Tsukishima shook his head. "I-it's nothing." He kissed Kuroo's cheek.

Kuroo smirked then kissed Tsukishima's neck, which made him moan.

"L-let's go somewhere more private." Tsukishima huffed.

Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima and went inside a storage room and leaned Tsukishima on the wall as he kissed and sucked Tsukishima's neck.

Slowly, Kuroo put down Tsukishima's shorts and boxers as his erect cock sprung up, pre-cum leaking in the slit.

Kuroo rubbed his thumb in Tsukishima's dick and teased it which made Tsukishima moan loudly. Kuroo started to stroke and kneeled to suck Tsukishima's length.

"K-kuroo!" Tsukishima groaned as he grabbed Kuroo's raven hair as Kuroo went faster.

"K-kuroo, ah- I'm gonna-" Tsukishima moaned as he came inside Kuroo's wet mouth. Kuroo swallowed the contents and flipped Tsukishima, his ass facing Kuroo's view.

Kuroo started to lick Tsukishima's hole. Tsukishima moaned Kuroo's name and gasped for breath. Kuroo fingered Tsukishima as he kept on gasping for air and moaned.

"K-kuroo, f-fuck m-me." Tsukishima gasped and Kuroo smirked.

"You have any condoms?" Kuroo asked, nibbling Tsukishima's neck and ears.

"P-pocket," Tsukishima pointed at his shorts which was on the ground.

Kuroo smirked as he grabbed the package and ripped it opened it with his teeth.

Kuroo slid the condom in his aching length, impatient and ready to fuck Tsukishima.

Kuroo slowly slid himself inside Tsukishima which made the both of them moan loudly.

Kuroo fucked Tsukishima harder and faster, both are gasping for air until the both reached their climax.

Both of them gasped for air and sat on the ground. Kuroo discarded the used condom, tied it and placed it in a plastic bag together with the package.

A few minutes later, they went outside to feel the fresh, night breeze.

"K-kuroo, I have something to tell you." Tsukishima bit his lip.

"What is it, Tsukki?" Kuroo faced Tsukishima, who fixed his glasses and fixed himself.

_ I love you. _

"Let's stop what we're doing starting today. I'm sorry, but let's not see each other again." he mumbled and before he walked away, he added, " _We're not lovers, we're just strangers with the same damn hunger to be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all._ Goodbye, Kuroo." his eyes started to water and walked as fast as he could.

Before Kuroo could call Tsukishima, he was gone. Kuroo cried to himself. _Why can't I say that I love you?_

As Tsukishima arrived in the room where they're staying, he tucked himself in his futon, took his glasses off, and cried himself to sleep.

A few minutes later, Kuroo went to the area where the Fukuroudani team is staying, he looked for Bokuto and fortunately, he was there, trying to get a kiss from his boyfriend, Akaashi.

"Bro," he called Bokuto.

"Hey hey hey! What brings you here bro?" Bokuto greeted, Akaashi noticed Kuroo's unusual mood so he nodded and walked inside the rooms.

"Can we talk? Outside?" He looked down. Bokuto raised his eyebrows due to his best friend's unusual approach but agreed nonetheless.

"So, what's wrong?" He sat beside Kuroo, who was holding his tears, but failed.

"H-he hates m-me." He cried.

"He- who? Why?" Bokuto asked, concerned.

"T-tsukki." He whispered. "I-I never had the chance to t-tell him that I-I love him, now h-he doesn't want to talk to m-me."

Bokuto frowned, he rubbed Kuroo's back for comfort. Kuroo continued crying as he started to tell Bokuto everything, from the 'friends-with-benefits' thing until the talk a while ago.

Bokuto, who isn't good at this stuff, called Akaashi, which Kuroo agreed since he knew Bokuto wasn't good at sappy shit.

"What's wrong, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, Kuroo, why are you crying?"

Kuroo sighed but told Akaashi everything anyway.

"Hmm, if you really do love him, just tell him. There's nothing wrong with it, just, let him feel that you really do love him, not use him." Akaashi said like a true mom.

Kuroo sniffled, "Thanks, Akaashi. I'll try doing it tomorrow."

Akaashi smiled. "No problem, everyone deserves love anyway,"

▪▪▪

The next day, Tsukishima did not join the practice match, much to Kuroo's dismay.

Time passed by as the Karasuno members were ready to leave, he saw Tsukishima but the latter did not acknowledge his presence.

"Good luck in the nationals, Sawamura," Kuroo offered his hand towards Daichi.

"Same here, Kuroo," Daichi accepted the hand and shook it.

After their goodbyes, the vehicle started its engines and ready to get on the road.

In the bus, Tsukishima was unbelievably quiet, he didn't make any sarcastic remarks to Hinata or calling Kageyama names.

"You okay, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked, concerned. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"N-nothing," Tsukishima replied.

"O-okay," Yamaguchi nodded while frowning, concerned for his best friend but didn't pester him.

A few hours later, they finally arrived in Karasuno High School at almost six in the evening. They had a short meeting and then they were dismissed.

Tsukishima walked home with Yamaguchi, as usual. Yamaguchi knows that Tsukishima is deep in his thoughts, although he doesn't know what or why.

"For what it's worth, Tsukki, everything will be fine. See you tomorrow!" Yamaguchi said and waved goodbye as he arrived in his street.

Tsukishima frowned. "I hope, but, thanks Yamaguchi."

As he arrived home, he was greeted by his mom.

"I'm home." He said flatly.

"Welcome back, Kei, how was practice?" His mom asked him, smiling.

"It's fine, I'm going to bed now. Good night, mom."

"Okay, good night, Kei."

▪▪▪

_ He doesn't call me on the phone anymore. _

It's been two weeks since Tsukishima ended things with Kuroo, he was still sad of what had happened. He _knew_ that Kuroo loves someone else, but couldn't tell that _someone_ his true feelings. He knew he did this not just for him, but for Kuroo too.

Kuroo, at the same time, has a lot of things in his mind that makes him distracted, much to the Nekoma team's concern.

"What's wrong, Kuroo?" Kenma asked, his eyes not leaving on the game he is playing.

"Nothing, can we hang out after school, Kenma?" Kuroo asked.

"Okay," Kenma mumbled. "Only if you tell me what's in your mind lately."

Kuroo groaned but replied, "Fine, but I'll tell you later."

Kenma finally gave his attention to Kuroo. "No, tell me now."

Kuroo only sighed. "Let's go to a café or something,"

After they arrived in the café, they placed their orders and sat in a corner.

"Okay, so, I'm in love with Karasuno's middle blocker and-"

"What? You're in love with Shouyou?" Kenma's eyes widened.

"What? Nonono, I meant the tall, blonde, glasses guy, Tsukishima." Kuroo looked down. _I miss him_. He thought.

"Oh, and?" Kenma sipped on his frappe while facing Kuroo.

"And I messed up, we we're friends, more than friends, if you wanna know, but I really do love him but I don't have the guts to tell him. He told me he didn't want to talk to me ever again. He might think I used him but, fuck, I love him so much Kenma!" Kuroo spilled everything to Kenma, in which Kenma smiled.

"Why can you tell me that you love him yet you can't tell him in his face?" Kenma asked, which made Kuroo blush in embarassment.

"I-I don't know," he looked down.

"Just tell him Kuroo, if you don't want to lose him forever." Kenma smiled at him which made Kuroo smile too.

"Okay Kenma, thank you." Kuroo nodded. "Consider this as hanging out. Thanks again, see you tomorrow!"

"Okay, Kuroo." Kenma nodded and continued playing his game.

▪▪▪

_ I miss the mornings with you laying in my bed. _

_ I miss the memories replaying in my head. _

_ I miss the thought of a forever you and me. _

_ But all you're missing is my body. _

This was the first thing Tsukishima thought about as he woke up. Today was the day they're leaving for Tokyo for Nationals. He was both happy and sad since they're finally playing but he could see Kuroo too. It hurt too much.

After he got ready, he waved goodbye to his mom and dad and went to school.

He tried his best to not act depressed and achieved it, much to Hinata and Kageyama's annoyance.

They were finally in Tokyo, where they are staying in an inn closer to the venue. He stood up since he wanted to take a walk to calm his mind since he kept on thinking about Kuroo.

As he went to the lobby, he saw Hinata and Kageyama, who were arguing about who runs faster, and an aggravated Sugawara who is trying to tell them not to run at this time, but changed his mind after he saw Tsukishima.

"Hey Tsukishima!" Sugawara called.

"What is it, Sugawara-san?" Tsukishima asked politely.

"Do you mind if you come with these two outside to make sure they won't get lost or something?"

Tsukishima complained. "Why me?"

Sugawara glared, "Do you mind?"

"Tch, fine. I'm gonna take a walk anyway."

"Okay, thank you, Tsukishima, don't let them wear themselves out, 'kay?" Sugawara smiled his usual mom-smile and walked away.

Tsukishima did what he was told, much to his dismay as he followed the two morons who kept arguing.

"H-hey, I have a question." Tsukishima asked awkwardly, it was so-not him to do this.

"What is it, Stingyshima?" Hinata asked, curious.

"How did you guys confessed your love to each other when you both thought you hated each other?" He blushed while asking the question.

The couple were surprised at Tsukishima's question.

"Believe it or not, Kageyama-kun was the first one who confessed." Hinata laughed while blushing. Kageyama covered his face with his hands, only to make Tsukishima snicker.

"Oh? The _King_ confessed first?" Tsukishima smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up already. And don't call me that, for fuck's sake." Kageyama retorted.

"Okay." Tsukishima smiled, good thing that it was dark or he might be seen by these two dorks.

After several minutes of strolling, which consisted of Hinata and Kageyama's bickering, Tsukishima's sarcastic comments, and the couple smooching, making Tsukishima tease them yet it reminded them of Kuroo and him, finally went back to the inn and went to sleep.

▪▪▪

"Finally! We're here!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly as they arrived in the Tokyo Metropolitan Stadium.

"Shut up, Hinata dumbass." Kageyama warned his boyfriend.

"I'm so excited! Hey, it's Nekoma! Hey, Kenma!" His eyes glimmered as he saw Kenma.

"Oh, Shouyou." Kenma greeted.

"We're finally here in Nationals!" Hinata jumped in joy as Kageyama approached his boyfriend.

"Oy, Hinata, we're going inside now." Kageyama informed.

"Okay," Hinata smiled. "See you later,"

As they arrived to the place where they'll be leaving their bags, Tsukishima excused himself to go to the restrooms.

As he arrived inside, he took his glasses off and washed his face. Drowned in his thoughts about Kuroo, he didn't notice that someone was coming inside the room.

"Oh, Tsukishima." He heard someone say. Unfortunately for Tsukishima, it was Kuroo.

He wiped his face and wore his glasses before he approached the exit. "Excuse me."

Kuroo blocked the way and said, "No, give me five minutes of your time, please."

Tsukishima didn't make eye contact and turned silent for a few seconds and sighed. "Fine,"

"Let's talk outside." Kuroo went out while Tsukishima followed.

As they arrived outside, they sat on an empty bench beside a vending machine. Good thing no one was at that place since they both needed the privacy.

"Talk," Tsukishima mumbled.

Kuroo bit his bottom lip.

"Okay, first of all, I'm sorry if I did anything bad to you. I-I know you're mad at me about something, just please tell me what it is, I'll make it up to you," Kuroo stuttered.

Tsukishima only stared at the floor, then looked at Kuroo and shook his head. "No," then smiled. He stood up but Kuroo grabbed his left arm.

"Wait," Kuroo pleaded. "Let me tell you this before you walk away," he sucked a breath before saying,

"Tsukishima Kei, I-I love you, ever since the day I laid my eyes on you, I knew I was falling for you, I-I didn't have the guts to tell you since I was scared, and I _know_ you don't love me back. I'm sorry for letting you feel that I used you or something, but I really do love you, so much that it hurts." Kuroo shed a tear and started to walk away. "Farewell, Tsukki."

Kuroo walked fast but Tsukishima managed to follow him and grabbed his arm.

"You idiot!" Tsukishima exclaimed, much to Kuroo's surprise, he looked at Tsukishima in the eye, he too, was crying. "Are you really that fucking oblivious?"

"W-what do you mean?" He stuttered.

"It means-" he leaned towards Kuroo and kissed him. "-I love you too, you idiot, and I'm sorry for not telling you either, I thought you loved someone else and it hurts too much if you reject me."

Kuroo smirked, tears starting to dry up in his flawless face. "Now that you know, do you want to be my boyfriend, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima kissed him and broke the kiss ten seconds later. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course, I love you." Tsukishima smiled and kissed Kuroo.

After that, they both walked towards the stadium while holding hands.

Bokuto was the first one who noticed, "Hey hey hey! I see you guys are finally together!" He ran towards the new couple and congratulated them, that made the two blush.

"So, good luck, Kuroo." Tsukishima kissed Kuroo's cheek and walked towards his team. "See you later, I love you." Kuroo smiled at that.

Little did he know, once they were strangers, now they were lovers. They stayed strong until they got married and grew a happy and loving family.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read my works in Wattpad. Feel free to follow me there @harukirin.


End file.
